Is My Love Forbidden?
by MidNight Raven Star
Summary: He always loved her and thought of me only as a friend. Valentine's Day is coming up. I want to admit my feelings to him, but he could never love me. I'll get him a gift secretly at the least. I can't help but wonder, is my love forbidden? Oneshot for Ann


**Hi everyone! MNRS is back again. I'm sorry about the delay in updating JABB but the school work was lengthy and annoying. On top of that I had a bit of writers block. Curses to he who invented it and homework. Honestly. I sometimes work till 9:30 at night just to finish it in time. Anyways this story is to make up to what fans I may have. This story is dedicated to my good friend from England. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in so long and I hope that you've forgiven me. And please excuse how formal this sounds. I have been reading Les Miserables which is fairly formal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters. I only own the characters that I have created or modeled after someone and the plot line. I also don't own Lost in You by Three Days Grace.**

_You tried to lie_

_And say I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Some how I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_Or get lost if you want me to_

**Is My Love Forbidden?**

I stared helplessly out the window, watching the romantic scene outside unfold. I sighed. He loved her and there was no way around it. I don't know how I fell in love with him. My best friend here hated him, and he was the type that had many fan girls. I saw him kiss her forehead. I bit my lip back so that I wouldn't cry or shout out to them.

How could I do such a thing? They obviously loved each other no matter how I felt. I wished that the café wasn't closing so that they would be apart even longer and so that I would have something to think about besides how much I hated her for getting together with him or how much I loved him.

I watched his silken black hair billow slightly in the breeze outside. His dark chocolate eyes that sparkled with happiness. I could almost hear his kind, gentle voice whispering sweet words to her. My heart clenched at the thought. This happened so often now. Whenever I thought about him, my heart felt like it was being torn from my chest. Whenever I saw him in my mind, he was with her. I looked away, no longer able the pain of seeing the couple together.

I bit my lip harder, tears forming in my eyes from thinking about the scene outside. I could taste the iron of blood in my mouth. Some of my bangs fell over my eyes. I didn't push them out of the way like I usually did when they fell. I didn't like people to see me cry. Especially for this reason. If Mint or Pudding found out… I couldn't even think about it. He would know about my feelings and the pain would only be worse.

I tried to casually wipe my eyes to make it seem as though I wasn't wiping away tears. Apparently I didn't wipe the tears away as inconspicuously as I wanted. I felt a tug on the side of my shirt. I looked up through my bangs to see the girl who brought me into this mess. The girl who made me meet him. The reason why I was now in love with him. She wore a worried look upon her face which usually held little or no emotion at all. She looked at me through her large glasses, lightly tugging on my shirt. Usually she would lightly tug on you shirt then let go, only starting again when you didn't pay attention.

I slowly got up, keeping my head down so that the others wouldn't see the tears that were dampening my face. I was some inches taller than her so she was able to look at my face. How I wish she wouldn't. But of course she did. Ever so slightly turning her head to look back on me now and again, she could easily see that I was crying. How I wish I wouldn't.

We walked out the back door of the café. She must have known that I would want to talk alone. Or that something confidential was going to be said. We walked down the back stairs to the ground before she looked at me. I quickly brushed the hair out of my eyes. She wouldn't talk to you unless she looked at you directly in the eye. This made her slightly intimidating, even with as small as she was.

"First of all, I would like to ask if you were alright." First of all. That meant that there was something else she wanted to talk about. "You really are taking it hard aren't you? Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't told you the truth at all…"she said looking away. She definitely felt guilty if she wasn't looking at me in the eye. I had winced a bit at the first part. She never seemed to try and go around things. It was just like her to get straight to the point. Except when it came to her own emotions of course.

"It's okay. It just seems to get harder and harder watch him with that… that cat girl." At this I had to look down because I had to refrain from calling her something that would be incredibly rude. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself too. It's my fault for falling for him," I continued, a faint smile crossing my face. The wind blew past me in light, airy touches. I shivered, hugging my arms close to me in an effort to regain warmth.

I looked down at the attire I had chosen for today. I was wearing a green T-shirt that had a peace sign that had different things written to make up the peace sign. I was also wearing some low Capri's that slipped off my waist ever so slightly. Not the best thing to wear considering it was almost mid February. I looked back at my friend. She had a dark green sweater with some sort of fur lining the inside. She was wearing sweatpants for her bottoms. I looked back at her face which must have meant, "Should have thought about what you should have worn more, huh?"

"Um…The other thing I wanted to talk to you about…" Um? That I never heard from her unless she was really nervous. "I wanted to make a deal with you…" Uh oh. I had a bad feeling about this deal. Or maybe it was the chocolate cake I had earlier. "I was thinking that…maybe if I accepted the person you like…that you could…maybe…accept the guy that I like?" Questioning herself? It must be pretty important if she had to think about her words. Of course I accepted her deal. I just had to know who she liked was all.

"I accept your deal, but could you tell me who you like? Pretty please?" I folded my hands together in a begging gesture. It didn't work but I liked to do it anyway. I saw her face go a dark crimson red. Blushing for her was quite unusual. I leaned closer, knowing that she would tell. She leaned up and whispered his name in my ear. I quickly pulled back in surprise and gasped. He was last person I would have guessed.

Always fighting with each other, even if she was silent. Rarely talking to each other except when needed. If I didn't know her any better I would have thought she was joking. But I did know her. Better than most people would. I knew immediately that this was true because she wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it and she didn't joke.

She didn't look at me. Her entire face was a bright red. "The deal," she said in her quiet voice. At times I had trouble distinguishing her whisper and her natural voice. I nodded. How could I forget? It was like forgetting Valentine's Day…Valentine's Day.

"Holy crap! Valentine's Day is only two days away! How the hell are we supposed to find presents for them before then!" Her head quickly flew up to look at me. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Apparently she had forgotten too. A rare moment in history for her. Then her face went odd. I don't mean to say that it was…weird or anything, just an odd face for the moment. A knowing look. How could she have figured something out that quick? "You have an idea…I take it?" I asked her, unsure if she did have one.

A small, knowing, smile finished the look she wore off. "Of course. Don't I always?" Yeah. She was right there. She quickly turned on her heel and headed off in what seemed to me a random direction. But of course it wasn't random. She always had something planned out. "Come. I know the perfect shop to buy something for your lover," she said nonchalantly. I blushed at what she said. Lover? Hardly.

"And what of your 'lover'? Hmm? He would seem like the type to have trouble getting a present for," I replied, hoping that this would cause her to blush or something of the similar matter. But what she really did surprised me.

She stopped and looked up at me with a small, sad smile. "It wouldn't matter what I got for him. He hates me. That is reason enough for me not to like him and not give him something for Valentine's Day." With that she quickly turned back around and kept walking as though nothing had happened.

I thought about this all through the time I was in the shop she brought me to. I ended up deciding on a small box with some chocolates and cookies in it. It was wrapped in a dark blue box with dark green ribbon tying the box up. I know they are odd colors for Valentine's Day, but I like those colors. I hoped this would be enough of a sign that would show that I like him without directly telling him. I finally decided to speak up about the conversation we had previously.

"You shouldn't give up on him so easily," I said with a motherly tone. "Yes, he does act like he hates you, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Keep telling him that you love him. Maybe then he will understand and not hate you so much," I continued. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Instead of pondering why she raised her eyebrow, I quickly grabbed her hand and ran to a store that sold cute trinkets.

She stared and stared at everything in there. Pondering this and wondering about that. She made the choice seem so much harder that it was. Finally her eyes landed on some charms. Each of them seemed to represent us in some way. A pink cat for Ichigo, a blue bird for Mint, a green dolphin for Lettuce, a yellow monkey for Pudding, a purple wolf for Zakuro, a black fox for herself, and a smiling face to represent me.

"_Perfect," _I heard her whisper under her breath. She quickly went to the counter and had the charms placed on the bracelet that came with them and bought it. She had it wrapped in a black box with a grey ribbon around it. And she kept saying that she wouldn't get him something. Ha. I sure proved her wrong.

Sometime later we were walking through the park, deciding how best to give our presents to them. "I say that you should just put it in the locker where he keeps his shoes. You could go to school early in the morning and put it in front of the shoes. That is unless you want to go up to him and hand it to him yourself." She had a point. I hadn't a clue how to give the simple gift to him. Especially without Ichigo finding out. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Well, however much of a friendship we had. I nodded.

"But what are you going to do?" I asked. I knew full well that she was not very goo d at speaking to others unless it was dire or she felt it otherwise necessary. This would not be one of those rare situations. I could tell this would be hard.

"Perhaps I could ring the door bell and leave it on the front steps of the café?" She questioned both herself and me. He had really changed her. Before she would never question herself or think about matters like this deeply. Usually it was just go straight to the point and avoid all emotions for her. I remember that she used to be quieter than this. Her idea was better than mine. Jumping to the balcony and leaving the present there didn't seem like a good idea.

"Yeah. We can get up early and come here. After that we can head to school. And then we'll be able to get to class early without Ichigo-san slowing us down." She nodded as we said our good-byes and went separate ways. Excitement rose in my throat as I went home.

**Valentine's Day, School Yard**

"Did you put the present in the place you decided?" she asked as she snuck up behind me. I jumped slightly before turning to her. She wore her usual bored expression. I would have thought it to be a normal day for her if it wasn't for the happy light that reflected in her eyes as she stared at me. I could guess that she had already given the gift to him.

As I was about to answer her, I heard someone call both of our names. There he was. Coming toward us without seemingly a care in the world. I felt some heat rise to my cheeks as I saw him come toward us. "A-Aoyama-kun, good morning," I stuttered out as I looked down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friend nod at him a sign of acknowledgment. He said a brief hello before going inside to wait for Ichigo. I had to admit, it was a bit colder than most days, so we agreed to go inside also.

As soon as we were inside, we felt wind blow quickly pass us and a voice say, "Happy Valentine's Day, Aoyama-kun!" I let out a sigh as I heard him greet Ichigo back and suddenly my world seemed to be bleak again. It felt like yesterday after the café was closed. I was about to change my shoes and sluggishly go to class when I heard a voice say, "What do you mean someone besides me gave you chocolates?" It, obviously, was Ichigo, jealous that some had given him chocolate before her. Another rush of wind went by us and saw a hint of red going down one of the halls to her class.

I was frightened about how Ichigo would react if she found out it was me. I watched Aoyama out of the corner of my eye before quickly looking away with a blush as I saw him look towards me. I quickly muttered to my friend that it would be a good idea to head to class too before rushing to our class. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen between her and her crush.

**Café Mew Mew, After School**

"Okay then, whose idea was it to get me this," Shirogane said as he held up the charm bracelet he wore on his wrist. His tone was an irritated one, but from the look in his eyes, he was more curious than anything.

My quiet friend scoffed, muttering quietly, "Why would anyone get you anything for Valentine's Day. You don't exactly give off a kind air. Must be a fan girl." I knew that she was secretly pleased as she looked away with a barely noticeable smile on her face. I watched as Ryou stared at her suspiciously before making a snide comment at what she said. Once again the two started a small verbal fight with Ryou doing most of the talking. Unlike the other times though, neither of their hearts seemed to be into it.

I saw Ichigo quietly tip toe into the changing rooms of the café, knowing that she would be in trouble if she were found being late. I decided to go in after her, hoping to make me not hate her so much. "So, Ichigo-san, how was Valentine's Day for you?" I asked, my throat tightening at the end, tears springing into my eyes.

"Pretty good actually. Aoyama-kun and I broke up," she replied cheerfully. She seemed happy about it, but she loved him, didn't she?

"W-wait, what? I thought you two were going great!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, we were. This morning we met and found out that he had gotten some chocolates from another girl. He told me that if it was from who he thought it was, he really liked y-her." Wait, did she almost say you? No, it must have been my imagination. "He told me that he did like me, but not any more. I told him it was the same for me. I liked Kish is what I told him. So we agreed to break up." What? Why would she tell him she liked…OH…She meant Kish the alien.

She came out and moved close to me. "If I were her I would tell him directly that I liked him, now that he's single," she whispered before winking at me and moved out of the room. My mouth hung open in horror. She KNEW that I like him. Oh, how embarrassing. I sluggishly went outside, happy to know that they weren't going out any more, but even more embarrassed that she knew.

**One month later, White Day**

Okay, here is a quick review over what has happened in the past month. Ichigo and I became better friends and the tension between us seemed to disappear. Ryou and my friend's arguments got fewer and fewer until they seemed almost nonexistent. Today was White Day, the day when boys give presents to girls. And today, my friend and I have each gotten a mysterious box of chocolates that we don't where they came from. They each contained a note asking us to meet our person at a two different places in the park around the same time. It was now almost time to go.

My friend was to meet him in a secluded area of the park while I was to meet by the fountain. Both fairly romantic places. We were now heading in the direction of her meeting place. I quickly wished her good luck and watched as she headed into the area, looking around. I quickly saw Shirogane come and start talking with her. I watched as she blushed and giggled. It was nice to see she got the guy that she liked.

Now it was my turn as I walked to the fountain, many thoughts rushed through my head involving who it could be, why they like me, why the only told me now, and if it could be some creep. As I arrived I brushed my hair back and smoothed out my dress. I sat down on the edge of the fountain. I waited probably five minutes before I heard footsteps. I looked up and to my surprise, I saw him. The one who caused me such pain in the past because he was with Ichigo. "A-Aoyama-san! Y-you were the one who sent the letter?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes. And I take it you were the one who sent the box with the green and blue wrapping paper?" he replied as he held out a white rose. I took it gently as I felt my eyes prickle with tears. I could only nod at what he said. "Annabeth-san," said as I heard him lower himself to my level. "There is no reason to feel embarrassed. We feel the same. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Please, will you do me the honor of being my girl?" he asked as tilted my chin up so that I would look at him.

The tears finally came. "Y-yes. Of course, A-Aoyama-k-kun," I replied with a smile on my face. He then sat beside me and hugged me.

"I love you, Annabeth-san."

"I-I love you, too, Aoyama-kun."

**I started on this months ago, got writer's block, try to continue, still had writer's block, and finally came up with this. Sorry for the wait my dear friend. And sorry to my fans of JaBB. I am in the process of remaking it. Hope you like the remake anyways.**

**-MNRS**


End file.
